Happiness
by Lothiriel84
Summary: A sequel to "Drowse"; please read author's note inside. - Title from the namesake song by Roger Taylor.


**Author's note: **I'm not really sure about this one. I felt I had to write something about Carrie finally meeting her real mother, but I don't know whether it was worth it. Don't read if you don't like it - that's all there is to say.

* * *

**Happiness**

The girl halted on the threshold – her will momentarily wavering.

A gentle hand curled around her shoulder. "If you're not ready, we can come back another day."

Dark eyes met green ones and seemed to find some strength there.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it."

Teresa nodded and rang the bell. The door opened almost immediately and a woman let them in.

Carrie eyed her warily. It was the same woman she had seen speaking to her dad some years ago. The woman she had sensed might be none but her real mother.

"I think I'd better leave you two alone. I'll be waiting for you in the car."

As Teresa stepped outside Carrie braced herself for a much needed talk.

"Your name's Lorelei, correct?"

"That's it. What a name – don't you think?"

The girl shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Want some tea?"

"I'd love a cup of it, if you don't mind."

"I'll just put the kettle on."

Lorelei busied herself around the kitchen. "I guess you've taken after your father. He was always drinking tea."

A small smile showed on Carrie's lips. "He simply can't go without tea. Mom always makes sure there's enough of it at home."

She paused, staring at her hands folded in her lap. "Were you in love with dad?"

"I wouldn't say so."

"Was he in love with you?"

"Didn't you ask him?"

Carrie finally met her gaze. "I need to hear it from you."

"He never loved me. There's just two women he's ever been in love with. One's Teresa, the other was his first wife."

"Angela?"

"Yeah. Does he talk about her then?"

"A bit. She was the mother of our eldest sister – Charlotte. Both of them died many years ago."

Lorelei nodded slowly. Of course Jane wasn't going to tell his kids the details of the tragedy in his past – not yet at the very least.

She poured a cup of tea and handed it to Carrie. "Be careful. It's quite hot."

The girl paused again – unconsciously balancing cup and saucer exactly in the same way her father always did.

"If you're my real mother… why didn't you take me with you when you went away?"

"What did Teresa tell you?"

"That you needed to start a new life, far away from the people that had hurt you."

"I guess she's right."

Carrie bit her lip. "Was dad the one that hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact."

She could see the girl frowning uncomprehendingly. "I had some bad friends back then. They wanted to make your father's life a living hell. In the end he was the one to save me from them."

"That's why you gave me to him?"

"I owed it to him, in a way. You know, he loved you right from the moment I told him I was pregnant – no matter what I had done to him before."

"You wanted him to be happy?"

Lorelei finally laid her hand on her daughter's head. "Happiness is what we're all looking for – isn't it?"

Carrie shivered slightly at the touch. Her eyes closed when her mother's hand began stroking her hair.

"Have you been happy with your family, darling?"

Tears began trickling down the girl's cheeks. "Yes."

"That's why I don't regret my decision. You love them, and they love you. Family is something stronger than blood ties, and your parents are showing it every day."

She took the teacup from her trembling hands. "You don't owe me anything. All I did for you was carrying you for nine months. While Teresa has been the one who took care of you for all these years."

"She loves me." The girl sobbed softly. "As much as she loves my sister Abbie. She always says we're both her daughters."

"You _are_ her daughter, Carrie."

Lorelei's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. "Goodbye, my child."

When little Roger came home from school some ten minutes later, he wondered why his mom had been crying – and who was the girl that had passed him by on the doorsteps and sent him a strange smile…


End file.
